Homesick
by bookloverwithninjaskills
Summary: Travis and Connor's newest half-sister has came from Quebec. It's her first time as a year round camper for anything. One day she starts getting homesick, and Travis and Connor find out how to make her feel better. ONE SHOT T because I'm paranoid.


**Summary: Travis and Connor's newest half-sister has came from Quebec. It's her first time as a year round camper for anything. One day she starts getting homesick, and Travis and Connor find out how to make her feel better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any other similarity to said series.**

Travis and Connor frowned at Chelsea. She was the newest member of the Hermes cabin, and she was from Quebec, Canada. Her mother died from frostbite, so she was a year round camper. Chelsea was losing weight and obsessing over a sheep that the Stolls owned. During this time, she would be outside throwing snowballs, but here, they never experienced cold chills except occasionally a chilly breeze. They never got out something heavier than a light jacket. Right then, she was petting Glacier, the name she gave the snow white lamb. "Hello boys." She said with an empty tone.

"Chelsea, what's wrong? Why are you acting sick?" Travis asked.

"Because I am sick, I'm home sick," she stroked Glacier's fur. "You need to shave him; he makes good coats for the wint—," she choked up.

"Chels, what do you miss about home?" Connor sat on the chair next to her.

Chelsea stared blankly at the sheep. "When I was in Canada, I was a competitive ice skater. I still have my skates." She smiled weakly. "But I'm not going home," She said it so quietly, it was nearly inaudible.

The dinner conch sounded; they left with the rest of the cabin… All except Travis and Connor. "We'll catch up later!" Travis yelled and spun to Connor. "We have got to get the lake a set of railings and frozen ASAP."

Connor grinned. "I'll get Nyssa—"

"You mean you're latest fling?" Travis interrupted.

Connor's cheeks tinted pink. "I think I may actually _like_ her though. Uh… Anyways, I can get Nyssa to get the whole cabin on it making rails. You deal with Mr. D," Connor replied.

"Got it. Let's get to dinner now." Travis walked to the mess hall.

_The next day_

"Look Mr. D, can we have one day where the weather force field is off. I need it to be cold enough to freeze the lake and snow," Travis begged.

Mr. D pursed his lips. "Fine Trevor. It will be tomorrow that you'll wake up with everything frozen… Maybe including you," Mr. D agreed.

"Thank you." Travis nodded with a smile of relief.

He ran to the arena to tell Connor. "Hey, we got it!" Connor said.

"Got what?" Travis asked.

"The rails. We need to set them up tonight," he explained.

"Well I got the weather," Travis said with a triumphant smirk. They double high fived each other.

Travis noticed Katie walking towards the strawberry fields through the door of the arena. "I gotta go meet up with someone," Travis said biting his lip.

"Me too. I'm supposed to see Nyssa at Zeus's Fist. You mind?" Connor asked.

"Nah. I gotta go bro! See ya!" He jogged out the door. "Yo Katie! Wait up!" Travis flagged her down.

Connor chuckled and picked up sack on the ground. "Sucker." He shook it. "Sounds like Travis is losing thirty drachmas today."

_That night_

Travis and Connor put on heavy coats and scarves with gloves before heading out into the snowy night. Mr. D turned the force field off half an hour after curfew. Travis and Connor's team they gathered to set everything up was there at the lake already.

Katie, Percy, Annabeth, Nyssa, and Nico were there. Katie shivered. "I can't believe I'm doing this at midnight in the freezing cold," she muttered.

Travis pat her head. "I can."

She smacked his shoulder. "Shut up." Travis snickered.

"Guys, we got to get to work. It's freezing out here," Percy whined.

Katie snorted. "It's colder for me; I'm from Florida and standing in below zero weather. Suck it up." Katie pulled her jacket tighter around her.

Annabeth's teeth chattered. "Let's do this… Quickly."

They worked until three AM putting up the railings. Then Travis and Connor went into Chelsea's trunk (there are some things in there that you _never _wanna see if they're your sister's) and found her ice skates and a pair of socks.

The next morning, they got up extra early to bundle up and show Chelsea her surprise.

"Chelsea, wake up," Travis tried.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Connor attempted.

Travis resulted to the cruelest way. He poured ice water on her.

She woke up seething with rage. "Who the—oh hi guys," she greeted.

"Wow. She must be a morning person," Connor said.

"I am. So what's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"We have a surprise for you," Travis answered.

Travis handed her a huge pile of jackets, scarves, hats, and mittens. "Uh, thanks? I guess…"

She dressed in them and headed out with the boys. She saw the lake. Chelsea's breath caught in her throat. "Oh…" She released it with an amazed sigh.

Percy, Annabeth, Nyssa, Katie, and Nico were on the ice standing. "Surprise!" They yelled.

Annabeth held out a pair of shiny white skates. "My skates!" Chelsea yelled and caught them. "This is all for me?"

"Yep," Connor said and grinned.

Nico skated to the lake's edge where Chelsea was putting on her skates. "We heard you were homesick, so like good friends, we wanted to cheer you up."

She sighed again with a wide smile. "Thanks guys!" She pulled herself up off the ground and under the railing. "Who wants to owned in skating?" Chelsea asked excitedly.

Nyssa skated in front of Chelsea. "Is that a bet?"

"20 drachmas worth," Chelsea said with a smug expression.

They both did amazingly well. Both did complicated twists, turns, leaps, and landings, but once, just once, Chelsea fell on the ground after a leap. Instead, she somersaulted back on her feet and made it look on purpose.

"20 drachmas please," Chelsea said.

Nyssa narrowed her eyes into slits and paid the girl.

Nico asked, "Chelsea, can you teach me how to skate without holding onto the rail?"

Chelsea was about to say yes when Connor and Travis pulled Nico to the side.

"Listen, you hurt my sister," Travis started.

"And we break your face beyond Apollo's repair," Connor finished.

"Got that?" They asked in unison.

"Yes sir." Nico gulped.

Travis shoved Nico back towards Chelsea.

The cabins started flooding into the area. Excited whispers and snowballs were being thrown around. More people joined them skating on the lake.

_All in all, the Stolls finally did something right._


End file.
